Perfect Sweet Agent, Yesung Kim
by KyusungLove
Summary: Yesung yang merupakan Seorang Agent dari Kepolisian Harus menyamar menjadi Seorang Mahasiswa di Sebuah Universitas terkenal demi mengungkap Kasus Narkotika, dan pada saat dia menyamar dia bertemu dengan Keluarga yang selama 22 tahun terpisah darinya. Chapter One, Enjoy Read XD


**Title : Perfect Sweet Agent, Yesung Kim**

**Cast : Yesung As Kim Yesung/ Jeremy Kim **

** Kyuhyun As Cho Seonsaenim**

**Leeteuk As Eomma Kim (Yeoja)**

**Kangin As Appa Kim**

**Heechul As Kim Heechul**

**Donghae As Kim Donghae**

**And Other Cast**

**Warning : Family, Action, BxB, Yaoi, Typo (s) And Others**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's Just Fanfiction<strong>

**Ceritanya agak nyerempet ke Pilm india tapi gak bakal sama persis kog, cuman nanti bakal ada beberapa Scene yang sama persis ckckck.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy XD<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yesung Pov<strong>_

_Anyeong Haseyo, Kim Yesung imnida. Jika kalian melihat penampilanku sekarang, dengan kacamata ini dan buku tebal ini kalian pasti mengira aku adalah Salah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas terkenal dinegara ini._

_Aku sendiri juga tidak bisa percaya bisa berpenampilan seperti ini diusiaku yang menginjak 31 tahun. Kenapa seterkejut itu? Ck, jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu karena usiaku memang 31 tahun dan sesungguhnya aku bukanlah mahasiswa seperti yang kalian tebak._

_Yah, aku memang sedang terburu-buru karena harus menemui Rektor kampus ini. Teruslah ikuti aku agar kalian tau siapa aku sebenarnya *wink._

_Klek_

" _Selamat pagi Pak!" Sapaku pada Seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebuah Kursi Mewah dan Dia adalah Rektor dikampus ini. Namja dengan kumis tebal yang agak memutih, rahangnya tegas, tubuhnya juga tegap._

" _Selamat datang Jeremy" Sahut namja itu dan jangan heran jika ia memanggilku seperti itu karena dikampus ini nama itu yang akan kupakai kelak " Ah salah, maksudku Agent Kim Yesung-sshi" Senyumnya terlihat tegas dan penuh wibawa_

_Aku membalas senyumannya hanya sedikit mengangkat kedua sudut bibirku saja, aku juga harus menjaga wibawa juga bukan? Kalian sudah mendengar tentang siapa sebenarnya aku, yah aku seorang Agent di Kepolisian Korea Selatan. Dan misi yang seperti ini baru kali ini aku dapatkan karena alasan wajahku terlihat lebih muda ketimbang teman-teman sesama Agent yang seusiaku. Bahkan Choi Siwon yang memiliki Usia dua tahun lebih muda dariku tak bisa mendapatkan misi ini._

_Dan Gila nya lagi awalnya mereka memintaku untuk menjadi Mahasiswa, ah salah Mahasiswi. Mereka benar-benar gila. Pangkat Sersanku bisa jatuh begitu saja jika harus menyamar menjadi seorang wanita._

"_Kau pasti sudah tau apa Yang membuatmu harus sampai menjadi Mahasiswa diusiamu yang seharusnya bukan lagi Mahasiswa" Namja itu menyembunyikan tawa dibalik telunjuknya. Menertawakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak lucu, menyebalkan sekali " Tapi menurutku kau sangat cocok berpenampilan seperti itu"Cocok! tapi kenapa kau menertawakanku dasar tua Bangka._

" _Ya, saya sudah tau pak"Jawabku tegas._

" _Akan kujelaskan lagi agar kau lebih mengerti, Yesung-sshi. Ehem"_

_Yah, yah terserahlah. Aku juga sudah tau pasti misi ini seperti apa. Menghargai orang yang lebih tua saja, biar hatinya senang._

" _Kau harus mengamati gerak-gerik mahasiswa yang terlibat Penyelundupan Narkotika di Areal Kampus. Kami belum tau pasti siapa saja yang terlibat, maka dari itu kami memintamu bantuan Kepolisian untuk mengungkap kasus ini sebelum merusak seluruh Mahasiswa Yang ada disini. Kami juga tak ingin nama Universitas ini sampai tercoreng karena hal itu" _

_Iya pak tua, aku sudah tau. Senyumku palsu tentu saja, aku bukan Sembarang Agent karena sebelum sampai disini aku sudah lebih dulu melakukan Survei bersama teman-teman se divisi untuk mempermudah misiku kali ini._

_Gembong Narkotika yang kami hadapi kali ini Sangat Jenius dan bukan orang yang dengan mudah bisa ditangkap. Dulu dia melakukan kejahatan di China Hingga membuat Salah Satu Universitas terkenal disana menjadi tutup dan hebatnya sampai saat ini kepolisian China pun tidak bisa menangkap penjahat sialan yang sudah banyak merusak Anak muda yang tidak bersalah._

" _Ya, saya mengerti pak"_

" _Saya sangat mengandalkanmu, Yesung-sshi. Tidak hanya untuk Universitas ini tapi juga untuk anak-anak muda yang tidak bersalah" Dia berdiri lalu menghampiri dan berdiri disisi kiriku, tangannya terulur menyentuh pundakku membuatku terpaksa menoleh ke padanya " Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa menemuiku kapanpun kau mau, Jeremy Kim"_

_Ehem, Kau tentu bisa mengandalkanku pak tua. Aku pasti akan menangkap penjahat sialan itu dengan kedua tanganku ini._

_**Yesung Pov End.**_

Hari pertama dimana Yesung akan memulai misinya, juga hari pertamanya menjadi _Jeremy, _Seorang Mahasiswa Yang terlihat biasa saja. Namun Yesung tak ingin terlihat tidak keren meskipun dia tau diri dengan usia yang bukan remaja lagi.

Penampilannya cukup untuk dikatakan Mahasiswa masa kini. Style layaknya Boyband terkenal, dengan mengenakan Kaca mata ber merk mahal dan rambut di Cat Blonde takkan ada yang menyadari berapa usia namja itu sekarang, ckckck. Bahkan ia memakai eyeliner agar matanya terkesan lebih tajam.

Matanya mencari-cari dimana Ruang kelas yang tadi dijelaskan oleh Rektor, alisnya terangkat karena tak mendapatkan kelas itu dan dengan bosan ia gembungkan pipi hingga bibir bagian bawahnya mengerucut sedikit " Pak tua itu sengaja ya ingin membuatku tersesat " Sungutnya pelan.

" Hai"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Yesung dari belakang membuatnya terlonjak kecil dan langsung berbalik. Jika tak ingat posisinya Yesung pasti sudah langsung menghajar Orang itu karena reflek " H-hai" Yesung mengerjabkan mata ketika pandangannya bertabrakan dengan tatapan orang itu.

Namja yang terlihat keren dengan Style menawan, rambut coklatnya ditata rapi namun terkesan cool dan ikal. Yah, rambutnya ikal. Kulitnya putih pucat dan Hidung mancung menambah kesan menawan di wajah tampannya.

" Kau Mahasiswa baru pindahan dari Cheonan bukan?" Namja tampan itu bertanya dan Yesung sempat terlena karena suaranya begitu indah dan lembut " Nan Cho Kyuhyun imnida, dosen fakultas seni Musik"

" O-oh _ne Seonsaenim_" Sahut Yesung yang sudah selesai dengan aksi terpesonanya, wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Bodoh, ini bukan waktunya untuk terpesona dan tempat ini juga bukan tempatnya untuk mencari jodoh.

"Jeremy Kim? Benarkah?" Sekali lagi namja tampan itu bertanya.

Yesung mencoba kembali bersikap biasa, mengembalikan keadaan bagaimana seharusnya dan _image_ nya saat ini adalah seorang namja manis yang tak terlalu kuat agar tak ada yang menyadari siapa dia sebenarnya

" _Ne, Seonsaenim_. _Jeremy Kim imnida_" Sahut Yesung cepat.

Sang _seonsaenim_ tersenyum manis lalu tangannya terulur meraih jemari Yesung, membawa Yesung untuk masuk ke salah satu kelas dan Yesung bersumpah ketika tangannya dengan tangan Seonsaenim itu bersentuhan rasanya ada jutaan Kupu-kupu yang menari didalam perutnya hingga membuatnya menjadi mual.

Gila, Yesung benar-benar jadi gila. Jangan sampai dia jadi tak berkonsentrasi menjalankan misinya karena namja satu ini, jangan sampai~~

Sesampainya didalam kelas, semua mata tertuju pada Yesung. Memandangnya dengan tatapan berbeda di setiap orang. Realita kehidupan, tak semua orang menyukai dan tak semua orang membencimu. Seperti itulah jika digambarkan tatapan mereka semua.

_Seonsaenim_ tersenyum lagi ketika pandangannya terarah pada Yesung yang berdiri disisi Kirinya " Jeremy, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Perintahnya.

Jeremy selalu terpaku jika Seonsaenim tersenyum, dia seperti disihir oleh senyuman itu dan~~ darahnya pun menjadi panas hingga membuat wajahnya merah padam karena merona. Hei, ini sangat jarang terjadi didalam Hidup Seorang _Agent_ Kim Yesung, bahkan tidak pernah dan ini pertama kalinya.

" Jeremy?" Seonsaenim memanggil ketika Yesung tak melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan membuatnya gelagapan dan tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

" I-iya Seonsaenim." Sahut Yesung cepat dan memandang Lurus ke depan, ke arah teman-teman baru.

Satu-satu Yesung memperhatikan mereka, ck semuanya masih bocah ingusan yang mungkin usia mereka masih belasan atau dua puluhan saja " Anyeong Haseyo~~ Jeremy Kim Imnida. Senang bertemu kalian semua" Yesung tersenyum manis, yah dia belajar melakukan hal itu dari temannya sesama _Agent_ yang sangat mahir melakukan _Aegyo_ dan karena dia itu sangat cepat belajar tentu mempelajari hal seperti itu tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuknya.

" Hai Jeremy, aku Kim Donghae. Kau duduk disini saja bersamaku" Tawar salah seorang yang duduk agak di sudut Kelas. Namja yang memiliki wajah tampan dan senyum kekanakan, sepertinya dia namja yang baik dan mungkin juga Yesung bisa mulai berteman dengan namja itu, tidak ada salahnya.

" Oh, sepertinya aku mendapatkan teman baru" Yesung tersenyum sumringah dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Donghae setelah sebelumnya ia sempatkan untuk memberikan senyum terakhirnya pada Seonsaenim tampan yang membuatnya menjadi gila karena terpesona " _Anyeong_ Donghae-sshi" Yesung menurunkan tas nya lalu duduk disebelah Donghae kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Terlalu sopan sebenarnya.

Donghae menyambut uluran tangan itu tanpa ragu " Senang berkenalan denganmu Jeremy, kau terlihat sangat baik"

Anak ini polos sekali fikir Yesung " Thanks, kau juga terlihat sangat baik"

Awal yang bagus karena sepertinya tak terlalu sulit untuk mencari teman baru. Yesung tak perlu belajar karena masa seperti ini sudah dilewatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan yah, dia memang bukan type orang yang terlalu suka belajar seperti ini. Dia lebih suka terjun kelapangan dan langsung mempraktekkan apa yang ia pelajari.

Mungkin yang membuatnya betah hanya karena (?) ada dosen tampan ini. Memandangi wajah tampan itu membuatnya sedikit depresi karena terkadang dia tersenyum padahal Seonsaenim itu sama sekali tidak sedang melucu atau melontarkan candaan.

_**Kyuhyun Pov**_

_Hari ini Kelas Musik kedatangan Murid baru, namanya Jeremy Kim. Wajahnya manis tapi dia tak terlihat seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya, terlalu dewasa sepertinya. Tapi, ah apa-apaan sih aku. Dia itu mahasiswaku, mana boleh seperti ini. _

_Ketika bersentuhan tadi membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, rasanya jantungku ini akan meledak saja. Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi padaku. Seperti remaja saja, ingatlah usiamu sudah tidak muda lagi dan bukan itu tujuan utamamu berada disana._

_Tapi, Jeremy. Mungkin kau memang takdirku, ah ya aku yakin kau lah takdirku dan aku yakin akan menggapai mu. Membawamu bersamaku suatu saat nanti._

_Jeremy, aku harus mencari tau tentang asal-usulnya. Apa dan siapa dia sebenarnya, aku takkan melepaskanmu Jeremy, kau milikku._

_**Kyuhyun Pov End**_

Tak terlalu sulit bagi Yesung untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Dia tak memerlukan penginapan atau Hotel karena sahabat barunya Kim Donghae sudah lebih dulu menawarkan untuk tinggal di rumahnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari Kampus mereka.

Rumah yang cukup sederhana dan sejuk, sepertinya Yesung akan betah tinggal disini.

" Aku tinggal bersama Appa, Eomma dan Hyungku. Mereka pasti senang karena temanku akan tinggal disini" Donghae menarik Yesung masuk kedalam rumahnya " Appa, Eomma~~ Aku pulang" Teriak donghae " Eomma~~~"

" Aish, anak ini. Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu dong-hae" Eomma donghae sempat terpaku ketika berpapasan dengan Yesung yang berdiri disisi Donghae " Nuguya?" Tanyanya pelan namun matanya tetap terfokus pada Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya.

" Eomma, ini teman baru ku. Jeremy" Donghae beringsut disisi Eomma nya, bergelayut manja di lengan sang eomma " Dia pindahan dari Cheonan"

Yesung mengenali orang ini, yah dengan sangat jelas ia mengenalinya. Bahkan ia masih menyimpan foto orang ini didalam dompetnya. Sangat jelas dan sudah dapat dipastikan orang ini berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, tapi apa Yesung boleh berbahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan orang ini lagi?

Jika diingat membuat matanya memanas, ingin sekali ia memeluk wanita ini. Memeluknya erat, mencium keningnya ' Eomma' Bathinnya.

" Donghae-ah, pasti kau yang merusak Laptopku" Seseorang berteriak dan keluar dari sebuah kamar, namja dengan kulit putih susu dan wajah tampannya berbalut kecantikan yang terlihat serasi dengan ketampanan yang ia miliki " Mau sampai kapan kau selalu merusak barang-barangku dasar ikan asin " Kesalnya sambil menenteng sebuah Laptop ditangannya.

Kembali darah Yesung seakan berdesir melihat Namja yang memiliki wajah Cantik tersebut, matanya semakin memanas karena orang itu apa lagi ketika namja itu saat ini berdiri tepat dihadapan dirinya ' Heechul Hyung kau kah itu?' Bathinnya lagi dan kali ini membuat dadanya semakin sesak, bahkan matanya menjadi sedikit berair karena itu.

Jika mereka adalah bagian dari masa lalunya berarti Donghae juga bagian dari dirinya mungkin " A-anyeong" Yesung membungkuk Sopan " _Naeneun Jeremy Kim imnida_"

" Oh Hi Jeremy, senang bertemu denganmu" Namja cantik tadi menyentuh pelan pundak Yesung dan tersenyum manis " Selamat datang di rumah kami, semoga kau betah" Lalu ia peluk Yesung sebagai salam perkenalan.

'_Jangan cepat dilepaskan, kumohon lebih lama seperti ini. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, hyung. Jangan lepaskan'_

" Dan, jauhkan barang-barang Elektronikmu dari tangan Ikan asin ini"

Yesung merasa berat ketika namja Cantik itu melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tak mampu banyak berbicara, kebahagiaan dan sakit terkumpul menjadi satu. Bahagia karena dia bisa bertemu dengan mereka bagian dari masa lalu nya dan sakit karena dia tak bisa mengungkap kebenaran yang ada sampai ia bisa menyelesaikan misi ini.

" YA! Chullie hyung, aku tadi hanya pinjam sebentar saja, mungkin Heebum yang merusaknya" Sungut Donghae tak terima di tuduh oleh sang Hyung.

Plettaaakkkkkkk

" Appo~~~" Donghae mengerang karena kepalanya dipukul menggunakan ujung Laptop oleh Hyungnya.

" Apa kau fikir Heebum secerdas itu hingga bisa menghidupkan Laptopku, dasar kau ini" Ketika Heechul hendak memukul lagi donghae langsung beringsut bersembunyi dibelakang Eommanya " YA!"

" Eomma, tolong aku dari amukan Raja iblis itu"

Sang Eomma tertawa geli " Sudahlah Heechul-ah, kan masih bisa diperbaiki" Bujuk Sang eomma yang langsung membuat Heechul mendengus dan menekuk wajahnya karena kesal " Jeremy" Panggil Eomma donghae.

" N-ne Ahjumma?" Sahut Yesung Ragu.

" Tak perlu se kaku itu, kau boleh memanggilku Eomma seperti Hae dan Heechul" Yeoja cantik itu menghampiri Yesung, menyentuh pipi Yesung dan sungguh sentuhan ini yang Yesung rindukan sejak lama " Kau akan tinggal disini kan, bersama kami?"

" Ne eomma, Jeremy akan tinggal bersama kita. Dia bisa tidur dikamar Chullie Hyung"

" Mwo?" Heechul melotot terkejut " Kenapa di kamarku? Kenapa tak dikamarmu saja, dasar anak ikan"

" Kamarku sempit Hyung, dikamar Hyung saja Jebal" Donghae mengedipkan mata memasang Wajah sekasihan mungkin dan jika sudah seperti itu Heechul takkan bisa menolak permintaan adiknya yang satu ini.

" Huft~~ baiklah" Desah Heechul pelan " Kajja, Jeremy"

" Jangan, Hyung" Tepis Yesung Ketika Heechul hendak membawakan tasnya " Aku bisa sendiri" Senyumnya kaku " Tak perlu repot-repot seperti itu"

" Ani, aku tidak merasa di repotkan. Kau sama seperti Hae, seperti adikku juga kan?" Namja cantik itu membalas senyuman Yesung dan merebut Tas Yesung dari tangannya " Kajja, kau pasti lelah dan ingin tidur iya kan?"

" E-eh hehe" Yesung meringis kecil " Aku kekamar dulu, Hae-ah, Ahju eh maksudku Eomma" Pamit Yesung lalu mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti Heechul.

.

.

.

_**Yesung Pov**_

_Ya Tuha~~n. Apa aku sedang bermimpi, jika ia tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Jangan pernah bangunkan aku. Keluargaku, astaga~~ sudah hampir 22tahun akhirnya aku bertemu mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka tak mengenaliku sama sekali. Bahkan Eomma pun tak mengenaliku, Heechul hyung juga sudah sangat berbeda._

_Tidak tau kah kalian sebesar apa Rasa rinduku? Apa kalian tak merindukanku sama sekali? Aku Yesung, anakmu Eomma, aku Adikmu Heechul hyung. Dan Hae? Apa dia adikku?_

_Aku belum melihat Appa, dimana dia? Apa dia takkan mengenaliku juga, anak kesayangannya dulu._

_Segalanya memang salah Harabeoji, andai saja dulu ia tak membawaku pasti aku sudah bahagia bersama mereka, bersama keluargaku. Tapi lelaki tua itu sudah mati, jadi tak perlu di persalahkan lagi. Biarkan saja dia tenang di Neraka._

_Selama 22 tahun apa mereka sama sekali tak mencariku?_

" _Jeremy, Naiklah. Sedang apa kau disitu?" Heechul Hyung memanggilku dari atas ranjangnya, dia tersenyum hangat dan menatapku begitu teduh. Hyungku yang cantik, dulu dia yang selalu melindungiku. Perbedaan usia yang hanya berjarak satu tahun, tapi dia selalu menganggap usia kami terpaut sangat jauh dengan dia yang selalu memanjakanku, dulu " Lantai itu sangat dingin, nanti kau masuk angin"_

" _Aku tidur dibawah saja Hyung,"_

" _Mwo? Jangan bodoh, kalau kau sampai sakit bagaimana?" Dia turun dan menghampiriku, tangannya terulur meraih lenganku memaksa agar aku bangkit dan dengan malas aku menuruti saja apa keinginannya " Ranjangku cukup besar untuk menampung kita berdua" Ia paksa aku agar duduk diatas ranjang._

_Diperlakukan seperti itu aku hanya diam seraya menatapnya dan tersenyum, yah dia memang Hyungku, Hyung yang menyayangiku, yang selalu memanjakanku. Apa yang terjadi jika sampai dia tau aku adalah, Yesung._

" _Aku takut Hyung tidak nyaman" Ucapku lirih._

_Diacaknya rambutku Hingga menjadi berantakan lalu ia duduk disisi kiriku " Tidak perlu seperti itu, anggaplah aku Hyungmu." Kulihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menghela nafas " Kau mirip seseorang dimasa laluku" Senyumnya terlihat ambigu " Aku tidak tau dia dimana sekarang dan"_

" _Siapa?" Potongku penasaran " Apa aku terlihat sangat mirip dengannya?"_

_Heechul Hyung mengamati wajahku, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat aneh " Mirip, sedikit. Dia memiliki mata sipit sepertimu, bibirnya juga tipis dan ini (?) " Diraihnya jemariku " Dia juga memiliki jari-jari tangan yang seperti ini, kecil dan pendek"_

_Aku memajukan bibir pura-pura merajuk " Hyung menghinaku ya?"_

" _E-eh, aniya. Maaf aku tak bermaksud menghinamu, maafkan aku" Sesalnya sambil merangkul bahuku._

_Aku tersenyum " Aku hanya bercanda hyung" Ucapku sambil memukul pelan lengannya " Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Aku penasaran dengan cerita ini, akan sampai dimana nantinya._

" _Nan Mollayo, dia menghilang dan sudah hampir 22 tahun kami mencari tapi tak pernah bisa menemukannya. Malah ada kabar yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah meninggal" Wajah Heechul hyung memerah, matanya pun mulai berair membuatku tak tega dan langsung merangkulnya untuk ku peluk " Dia adikku, adik kesayanganku" Mendengarnya terisak membuat dadaku semakin sesak dan ingin sekali aku mengatakan sekarang juga bahwa aku disini hyung, aku disini. Aku adikmu, tapi aku tidak bisa, lidahku kelu untuk mengatakan hal itu._

" _Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang hyung" Bisikku lirih._

_**Yesung Pov End.**_

Klek..

" Hyung" Kepala Donghae menyembul dari balik pintu " Appa sudah pulang, dia mencarimu" Panggilnya.

Heechul segera menarik diri dari pelukan Yesung seraya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya " Maaf, tak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana" Ucapnya dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar Hambar.

" Gwenchana Hyung" Sahut Yesung tenang.

" Hyung kau menangis?" Donghae menerobos masuk lalu beringsut disisi Hyungnya " Apa Jeremy berbuat jahat?" Melihat Hyungnya yang seperti ini mendadak donghae menjadi Over Protective, ia men deathglare Yesung karena merasa mungkin namja itu telah menyakiti Hyungnya.

Pluk

" Aw" Donghae mengerang ketika Heechul memukul kepalanya.

" Bahkan dia sangat baik padaku, dasar anak ikan"

Bibir Donghae mengerucut " Aku kan hanya berusaha menjadi dongsaeng yang baik, kenapa Hyung memukulku" Rajuknya " Tapi aku Yakin kalau Jeremy itu pasti bukan orang jahat " Ucap donghae selanjutnya seraya merangkul lengan Jeremy " Aku merasa seperti punya Hyung lagi! Jeremy, kau tak seperti se usia denganku. Berapa usiamu?"

" U-usia ku?" Jeremy bingung harus menjawab apa, kalau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya bisa-bisa dia Ketahuan sedang menyamar " Du-dua puluh dua tahun, yah hehe" Ringisnya.

" Benarkah?" Sahut Donghae dengan mata membulat seolah tak percaya.

Yesung menelan ludah dan tersenyum kecut, jangan-jangan Donghae bisa menebak usianya. Bagaimana ini?

" Kau setahun lebih tua dariku, maka dari itu aku akan memanggilmu Hyung. Jeremy hyung" Ceria namja yang memiliki senyum kekanakan tersebut.

Yesung membuang nafas lega, ternyata donghae tak sepintar itu dan dia juga terlalu polos. Tapi ada untungnya juga bukan?

" Eh! Bukankah tadi kau bilang Appa sudah pulang?" Heechul menarik Lengan donghae untuk mengambil alih perhatiannya.

Donghae menganggukkan kepala " Iya, ada di bawah"

" Kajja! Kau harus berkenalan dengan Appa Kami"

" Appa?" Lirih Yesung pelan bahkan tak terdengar sampai Donghae menarik tangannya dan membawa keluar dari Kamar Bersama dengan Heechul.

**TBC**

Yaoi nya gak bakal banyak-banyak kog, Cuma dikit aja. Bakal lebih banyak Family ama Action..kkk


End file.
